herofandomcom-20200223-history
Beast (Disney)
The Beast is the male protagonist of the 1991 film Beauty and the Beast and it's two midquels The Enchanted Christmas (1997) and Belle's Magicial World (1998). He is never actually named in the film, but a computer game named "the D Show" reveals that his name is Prince Adam. Robby Benson did his speaking and singing voice both in beast and human form. Earlier, he was human, but he was selfish before Enchantress transforms him into a beast because of having a cold heart. After meeting Belle, the Beast became more kind to others and understood what true love was like after a battle with Gaston and that Belle's love for him changed him back to human. Unlike Belle, the Beast doesn't appear in Once Upon a Time, instead Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold serves as "the Beast" and as Belle's love interest and eventual husband in the series. Similar Heroes *Seymour Skinner (The Simpsons) *Beast (X-Men series) *Goliath (Disney's Gargoyles) *James P. Sullivan (Disney/Pixar's Monsters, Inc.) *Baloo (Disney's Jungle Book) *Wreck-It Ralph Trivia *The Beast is the first male character in a Disney fairy tale to have a role that is equally as significant as the female protagonist. *The Beast's design in the film is a combination of animals, the head and structure of a buffalo, the eyebrows of a gorilla, the horns of a bull, the jaws, teeth, and mane of a lion, the arms and torso of a bear, and the legs, feet, and tail of a wolf. *The Beast made a cameo as one of the Sultan's toys from the Disney film, Aladdin. *To make his voice sound Beast-like, Robby Benson's recordings were mixed with the growls of lions, tigers, and panthers. Gallery The-beast.jpg Beast losing hope.png|The Beast losing hope as more peddles fall from the rose. The Beast losing his temper.png|The Beast losing his temper The Beast scaring Belle away from his castle.png|The Beast scaring Belle away from his castle Tale-As-Old-As-Time-The-Beasts-Big-Smile.jpg|The Beast's funny grin The Beast's gentle smile.png|The Beast smiling warmly The Beast facing Forte.jpg|The Beast facing Forte The Beast destroying Forte's keyboard.jpg The Beast facing the Wolves.png|Beast saving Belle from the savage Wolves. Belle putting her foot down.png|Belle putting her foot down. Belle tending the Beast's wounds.png Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7433.jpg Belle and the Beast in love.png Beauty and The Beast.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7746.jpg|The Beast reluctantly but without hesitation allows Belle to leave the castle to rescue her father--even if it means she might not return and the spell won't be broken. The Beast roaring to let out his stress.png|The Beast roars in dispart as he released Belle to go rescue her father 1675110-bb3.jpg|The Beast fighting Gaston. Climbing-climax batb1 6633.png|The Beast hoists Gaston over the roof, exposing him as the true coward he is, pathetically begging for his life. File:Prince_Adam.jpg|Prince Adam Belle_and_beast_kiss.jpg|Belle & Prince Adam's love moment External Links *The Beast - Love Interest Wiki Category:Disney Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Princes Category:Creatures Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Male Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Brutes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Movie Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Gentle Giants Category:Fighter Category:Good Darkness Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Master of a Villain Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Animal Kindness Category:Titular Heroes Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Cursed Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Control Freaks Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:Predecessor Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Rogue Antagonist Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Feline Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Hybrids Category:Ferals Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Love Rivals Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Famous Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Married Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Good Ruler Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Magi-Tech Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Parents Category:Martyr Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Barbarians Category:Hunters Category:Loner Heroes Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Feminists Category:Big Good